Un Hipster associale
by RomanoCarriedoVargas
Summary: Jean est un lycéen et sans ami et gay. Marco est nouveau et croise le chemin de se Jean vulgaire mais tendre. Des quiproquos, des problèmes entre nos deux héros préférés et des jeux de mots douteux, un Hipster associale du nom de Jean Kirschtein va vous raconter son histoire.


CHAPITRE I

Je vous ai déjà raconté mon histoire? L'histoire d'un gars tout à fait ordinaire, que personne n'aime, avec un look décalé, dit de Hipster, un franc parlé et des goûts différents? Un mec sans ami, sans soucis et sans parents sur son dos? Un mec aux cheveux bicolore avec un caractère égoïste, égocentrique et de merde? Un mec qui s'appelle Jean Kirschtein, qui a 17 ans, en terminale et gay?

Non je vous l'ai pas raconté? Je manque à tous mes devoirs. Alors la voici! Voici mon histoire! Mais attention, je vous la conte comme si vous étiez mon journal intime. Si j'apprends que vous vous êtes moqué, ou bien que vous en rigoliez de manière inapproprié, croyez moi vous aurez à faire à la tête de cheval!

Tout à commencé dans le train. Ouep! Passionnant! Je commence mon histoire à ce moment là car je pense que ça vous ferais chier de savoir que je me baladais cul nu jusqu'à 9 ans chez moi.. Même en présence de mon amoureuse...Elisa...qui m'a quitté en CE2 juste parce que MONsieur Jared avait du chocolat à lui donner... je n'ai toujours pas digéré cette séparation. Ne parlons plus de ce moment.

J'en était où? Ah oui! Le train! Donc je disais. Tout a commencé dans le train. J'y étais, depuis une bonne heure déjà, écoutant ma musique, deux énormes valises à mes côtés et regardant le paysage. Bah oui, je pouvais rien faire d'autre. J'allais pas attendre un texto de Casper le gentil fantôme ami de tout enfant...vu que j'avais déjà attendu 17 ans...Donc! Je regardais un peu partout, parfois fermais les yeux histoire de me reposer parce que deux heures et demi de train, c'est long croyez moi! Vous vous demandez pourquoi je prends le train? Non? Tant pis vous saurez quand même. Je vais en internat au Fridom Wings High School. Classe le nom hein? Moins classe quand tu y es! Je vous jure être là-bas c'est d'un ennui mortel. Tu passes tes journées à développer des stratégies pour faire chier les profs discrètement, dormir tranquillement sans te faire chopper et voir les autres rigoler, avoir des amis et profiter de leurs adolescences. Toi? Haha! Toi t'es assis sur un banc a chaque heure de trou, durant les récrés. Tu es assis au fond de la classe sans personne ni à côté ni devant toi parce que personne t'aime. Je le vis bien hein! Faut pas croire que ça m'atteint toutes ses conneries! C'est pas avec tes ''potes'' de lycée que tu vas rester en contact après. Je me dis ça..Après tout, il faut pas démoraliser!

Il est 18h30, ça fait longtemps que je suis dans le train, et je le vois ce remplir peu à peu. Au départ on était seulement trois. Un mec qui dormait et qui était déjà là, un autre, grand, brun avec des milliers de tâches de rousseurs sur son visage, qui devait avoir mon âge, le même look que moi et qui était rentré avec moi dans le wagon. Il y était toujours d'ailleurs. Il avait aussi deux grosses valises. Peut être qu'il allait en internat avec moi? Jean t'es con! Quel est la probabilité qu'il soit dans le même lycée que toi? Il doit y avoir des vingtaines d'académie dans la ville ou je vais. Il pourrait aller n'importe où!

Parfois je le regardais puis il me regardait et comme un con, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je détournais direct le regard. Il avait un sourire en coin quand il voyait que je faisais tout pour paraître crédule sur le fait que ''Non pas du tout, je le regardais pas!''. C'était plutôt sympa ses batailles de regard.

Contrairement à moi, il souriait, il avait un livre à la main, Mobby Dick il me semble. Dur, le gros pavé! Mais en plus il le lisait durant les vacances alors il aimait sûrement lire. Moi j'avais seulement une paire d'écouteur dans mes oreilles et écoutait de la musique. Différence énorme. Il devait sûrement avoir de la culture général! Moi, aussi j'en avais, d'en d'autre matière. Je peux vous faire de magnifique référence de dessin animé (tout particulièrement Disney), je sais dessiner et en matière de culture général je connais tout les bons sites porno!...surtout Hentai. Croyez pas que mes dessins c'est du Hentai hein! Non non non ! -en faite si si si...-. Je suis pas un gros pervers! ..ouais bon.. ok.. Vous n'êtes pas dupe, je nie. Enfin bon! Pour en revenir aux faits! Je vais le dire simplement :

Lui = culture = intelligence

Moi = pas de culture = gros caca moisi.

Ouais je parle comme un gamin et alors? Je m'énerve vite aussi. Excusez-moi.

On était arrivé. Ça faisait deux heures et demi que j'étais dans le train, c'était interminable même si cet inconnu aux tâches de rousseurs était intéressant à mater et à analyser. Bah oui j'ai le droit de mater les gens. Pourquoi les mecs auraient le droit de loucher sur les nibards et les culs des meufs et moi je pourrais pas le regarder lui? Non pas d'explications? Alors fermez vos gueules.

Je sorti du train, avec mes deux énormes valises à la main et me dirigea vers mon tendre établissement adoré et qui m'avait tant manquer durant ses deux magnifiques mois d'été ou j'ai regardé des séries, des animes, me baladant dans des brocantes pour trouver des belles choses à acheter, ou j'ai passé des journées à dessiner, et me branl- on va s'arrêter là. J'ai dis ''comme un journal intime''...vous ne l'êtes pas alors on rentre pas dans les détails. Bien évidemment, c'était ironique le faite d'aimer mon lycée. Si vous avez suivis, un peu plus haut je dis que c'est l'enfer là bas. Sauf si vous êtes tout simplement con, alors là, je peux rien faire pour vous.

Il faisait noir, vu qu'il était désormais 20h (je vous en prie ne me demander pas de vous faire le calcul!) et j'étais seul dans les rues. Juste moi, le bruit de mes pas, le bruit des roues de mes valises sur le gravier et...un autre bruit. Oh putain ça se rapprochait! J'étais pas du tout une flipette, sauf dans le noir, seul..J'avais trop regardé de films d'horreur pour savoir que j'allais finir découpé! Je décidai donc d'accélérer le pas..Le bruit derrière moi fit de même. J'étais viril et n'avais peur de rien alors je m'arrêtai, me retourna et cria avec une voix tellement masculine, quel allait grave dans les aigus. Et j'ai crié ''Sil-vous-plais, me faites pas de mal, Chui pas bon à manger''. Sur le moment, je trouvais ça accrocheur mais en y repensant..C'était complètement stupide et ridicule. L'inconnu s'arrêta et se mis à rire aux éclats.

''-Très convaincant le ''Chui pas bon à manger!" Après, personne n'a essayé alors tu ne peux pas savoir.''

Cette voix était si mélodieuse! L'inconnu sortit de l'ombre (je vous jure comme un putain de film!Sous le réverbère et tout!) et s'avança vers moi. C'était le bel étalon aux tâches.

''-A ce que j'ai pu voir je t'ai fait peur! Ce n'en était pas mon intention! Je cherche Frindom Wigns High School, et comme je t'ai vu avec des valises je me suis dis que, peut être, tu y allais aussi!''

J'y crois pas! L'estimation n'était que de 7% (pas de calcul non plus pour ce chiffre) mais il y allait comme moi.

Je me redressai, pour montrer ma virilité, le fait que je sois un homme et que je sois tout à fait viril. Ça n'a pas marché longtemps. J'ai trop gonflé la poitrine et je me suis mis à toussé comme une vieille de 86 ans qui fume. Le con!

"-'uit moi.. J'y vais aussi..''

Et c'est comme ça que je me suis foutu la honte, comme à mon habitude, devant un mec grave beau alors qu'on c'est parlé qu'une fois!

On était arrivé devant le lycée. Il y avait 80 places en internat et pas plus de 60 chez les filles. On voyait les grandes portes ouvertes, les trois quart des fils à papa dire au revoir à leurs parents et ensuite sortir de leur Porche ou leur Mercedes. Quels gosses de riches. Je vous jure on est dans un lycée où les gens pètent plus haut qu'ils ont le cul. Avec leurs gels dans les cheveux, leurs uniformes bien repassés et leurs petites montres comme chez les beaufs. Ouais j'ai une haine pour ce lycée et pour les élèves qui sont dedans. Mais bon, vu ce joli cul qui est avec moi, ça risque de changer! Bah vous me prenez pour qui sérieux? Je ne suis pas gentil à ce point pour aider une personne gratuitement!

Je disais donc qu'on était arrivé. On était rentré dans le lycée et étions allé au panneau pour voir les attributions des chambres. Je descendais mon doigts jusqu'à ''Kirschtein'' et en face du mien ce trouvait ''Bodt''. Si un jour vous comprenez la logique de l'administration dîtes le moi parce que mettre un ''K'' avec un ''B''... la logique c'est fait enculer.

''-Putain.. je serais pas seul. C'est qui cet enfoiré de Bodt?''

Un petit toussotement ce fit entendre derrière mon épaule.

''-Tu es sûrement Kirschtein si je comprend bien''

Uum~! . C'était ma proie. A croire que ma bonne étoile était de mon côté pour une fois. Joue le gentil Jean joue le gentil!

''-Oh pardon c'est toi. T'es pas un enfoiré hein. C'est juste que l'année dernière j'avais fait virer mon coloc alors je me suis retrouvé seul toute l'année. Mais avec toi ça sera marrant, lui dis-je en m'efforçant de sourire assez..Naturellement.

-Ce n'est rien je comprends. Ne t'en fais pas je ne prends pas beaucoup de place et je suis gentil et discret. Je ne t'embêterais pas.

-Tu ne m'embêteras pas crois moi.''

Après ce petit échange nous partîmes tout deux dans note chambre. La 317! A retenir, il s'en passera des choses croyez moi.


End file.
